


The Morning After

by Shatterpath



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

I don't know when it started.

I couldn't even say when.

But it sure did.

Friendly hellos and a few shared lunch breaks moved us beyond just being friendly colleagues. A passing invite for companionship led to drinks, and a few dinners. Oh, I got to know her better, but there were still so many mysteries about the cool blonde.

Eventually, I think a rough case led to it, a classic painting the town red.

Truthfully, I don't remember much, and I've been wracking my brains since I woke up. It was a lovely experience, waking up, if I don't pay attention to the hangover banging at my temples and stomach. There is a hazy recollection of stumbling from the bed to rid myself of all the liquid and blearily confiscating the toothbrush on the counter to clean the rancid taste from my mouth.

Yet, I came back here.

Why the hell would I leave myself vulnerable to this particular morning after?

So far I haven't moved, too enthralled with the way she feels against me. Soft and firm, the plain of her back and rear cradles my whole body where I'm spooned up against her, our legs intertwined. I'm half suffocated and completely charmed by the coveted mane of silky hair. It gleams gold in the sunlight sneaking in from the window, contrasting nicely with my darker locks tangled amidst the pale. My arm is cradled against her chest, and I can't help but be enthralled by the continued contrast of our coloring. I make her look even paler, her creamy complexion making mine look all the richer.

The exquisitely soft place between her thighs is snug against my own, where our legs are drawn up, and hazy memories are beginning to trickle back. It's isn't as though I can get away from the evidence, the way we're cuddled up so closely, the suctioning bite mark on her shoulder, the lingering scent of sweaty, lusty bodies.

I am so not a biter! But Calleigh sure as hell didn't make that mark. And, I might not be the most adventurous woman in the world, but I obviously forgot that last night.

Calleigh stirs and the moment is here. Panic makes my heart race and my muscles tense, but I cannot escape without doing something utterly undignified.

"Nat?" she murmurs sleepily and halts my panic in its tracks. She knows it is me. This changes everything. Blowing out a shaky breath, I melt back into Cal's body, wiggling my arms into an awkward hug.

"I'm here, Cal."

Yep, I'm here.

Maybe I'll even stay.


End file.
